Teen Titans Songfics and Oneshots
by Bird of despair
Summary: A series of Teen Titans songfics and oneshots


_Heres my first Songfic, it's called_

**_Absolutely_**

_The song is_

Absolutely by _Nine Days_

_I DO NOT OWN ABSOLUTELY OR TEEN TITANS_

_Absolutely belongs to Nine Days and Teen Titans belongs to Warner Bros. _

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING _

* * *

_Absolutely_

Beastboy was worried about Raven. She was, quieter, since the Trigon incident. The dark teen rarely exited her room, it was as if she wasn't even in titans tower anymore. Beastboy had even seen Raven cry, and it broke him. Raven never cried, she was always strong when it came to letting her emotions run freely. Beastboy just wanted her to, well...smile.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she s__miles_

Beastboy was starting to understand, Raven was destined to something she could she didn't ever want to see happen. She woke up every morning knowing what was ahead, knowing her destiny was cruel. Now that Beastboy thought about it- maybe thats why she was never too close to any one. '_Unloved and used, forced betrayal,no choice'_

_Now how many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

Beastboy knew he had feelings for Raven, he just wouldn't admit it. Why would he? He never did anything to help Raven, never left her alone, bothered her like a pest, but why would Raven still act somewhat 'nice' to him? She could've been rude to him, could've acted cruel toward him.

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_Now how many days disappear_

_When you look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose_

Beastboy knocked on Raven's door, hoping for Raven to act like normal and say _something_ sarcastic to him. He wanted just one little remark or comment that was, well, normal Raven. The door opened and Beastboy saw the dark teen, who in his eyes, was the most beautiful girl in the world._  
_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to s__ay_

Beastboy felt his stomach drop, he could see sadness in Raven's eyes. She had tear streaks on her cheeks, and Beastboy regretted knocking on the door. "H-Hi Rae..." he stuttered. _  
_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Beastboy wanted to leave, but his legs wouldn't move, he heard the door slam and looked up, Raven was gone. Her face replaced by the five letter name on the door in big letters, 'RAVEN.' "This time say something!" he said to himself, as he went to knock again, this time he hestitated. '_She'll just get mad at you!'_ he sighed, waiting to know if someone cared about you was harsh. But he had to keep trying!

_Now how many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this stuff day after day_

_Now how did we wind up this way_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose_

_Now how do we get there today_

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

Beastboy smiled at Raven this time "hi Rae" she said, more confedently that last time. "Hi" she said dully, going to shut the door. "No, wait!" Beastboy yelped, stopping the door wth his hand. "What?" Raven said, annoyed. "C-can you come out? Please?" he asked, almost begging her. "No." Beastboy was about to beg "please Raven? I want you to be happy!" he said, even though he was sure she'd just walk away. "Why should I?" Raven asked quietly- Beastboy heard the sadness in her voice. Without thinking Beastboy replied "because, your beautiful and amazing."

_This is the story of a girl_

_Whose pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

"Beastboy, I'm not in the mood for jokes" Raven snapped. Beastboy frowned "who said I was joking?" he said quietly. "Of course you were joking!" Raven said as her mind raced '_but why would Beastboy joke like that_?' "I wasn't Rae, you're the most beautiful girl there is, and your smart, amazing, funny..." he trailed off and looked to her.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in_ _photographs_

_"_Why are you saying that!?" Raven snapped- she had always sort of, liked Beastboy, but she knew that he'd never return feelings, "I know its not true!"_  
_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

"Then why would I do this?" Beastboy asked, Raven stared "do wh...?" she was cut of by Beastboy's lip on her own.

_When she smiles!_

Raven's eyes widened for a second, before letting herself melt into the kiss. Once they finally seperated, a pink glow had made its way onto Beastboy and Raven's cheeks. "I wasn't lying Rae." _  
_

One last time I DONT OWN ABSOLUTELY IT BELONGS TO NINE DAYS AND NINE DAYS' RECORDING COMPANY


End file.
